Hard-Headed Goggle Head
by Silver Tongue Joe
Summary: When TK and Kari's little teasing game blows up in their faces, what are the consequences? Two-shot, Daikari-centric. Rated T for stuffs, Please R R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea popped into my head a while ago, just decided to give it a shot tonight so hopefully it comes out alright. Please remember to review if you like!**

 **Ages: Davis, Kari and TK - 16**

 **Yolei and Ken -17**

 **Cody - 14**

 **Matt, Jun, Sora and Tai - 19**

 **Joe - 21**

 **Mimi and Izzy - 18**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, just my sick twisted mind**

 **Hard-Headed Goggle Head**

 _Odaiba General Hospital_

Kari sighed, stretching out and leaning further into the recliner next to the hospital bed. She propped her elbow on the arm of the chair, putting her head in her palm, scanning the body of the person lying in the bed. Davis had been in a medically induced coma for the past four days, and was supposed to wake up soon. _"Hopefully"_ Kari thought to herself, reaching out to brush some hair out of his face. For what felt like the billionth time Kari ran over the events that had led up to Davis' near-death injury. From her conversation with TK to the battle with SkullMeramon. Sighing again, Kari leaned back, rubbing her eyes. _"I should really get some sleep"_ Kari thought as she closed her eyes, resting her head on the bed, interlacing her fingers with Davis'.

Tai and Matt watched from the doorway, closing the door quietly before moving over to a bench nearby. Tai sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose "How did it get this bad, Matt? Why couldn't I do anything to prevent this from...?"

Matt placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to silence him "Don't. Don't beat yourself up for this, Tai. It was _not_ your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Davis did what he had to do to save Kari. But he's alive, he'll be okay. Focus on the positive."

Tai nodded, dragging a hand over his face "I know Matt, thanks. I'm just worried about Kari is all. I mean she's barely said a word to anyone and hardly ever leaves his side."

Matt smiled a little "About time, right?"

Tai managed a small laugh "For sure. It's still incredible Davis never figured it out."

Matt chuckled "Oh please. Davis is more dense than you ever were. I'm more disappointed in TK and Kari for putting the kid through so much grief."

Tai nodded again, scratching the back of his head "How's Jun?"

Matt's face fell "She's a mess. She and Kari have been switching off who comes and goes, but I told her she needed to go home and sleep. She'll be here soon enough, she's freshening up first. You were right Tai, this really is a big ol' mess they got themselves into."

Tai patted Matt on the shoulder "Why can't they be more like us, Matt?"

"Now _that's_ a scary thought" teased Sora as she and Mimi walked down the hallway towards the two boys.

"Where's Kari?" Mimi asked, looking around the hallway. Tai placed a finger over his mouth as he got up and opened the door to Davis' room a little, letting the girls see that Kari was asleep.

"Aw..." Mimi said with a small sigh once Tai shut the door "That is too cute."

Sora nodded, smiling "For sure. I wonder how Davis'll react when he wakes up."

Matt smirked "If he wakes up and she's curled up like that I'm pretty sure he'll fall back into a coma."

That all laughed lightly, appreciating the joke for what it was worth. They stopped when Joe came down the hall with Izzy and Cody in tow. "Any change?" Cody asked hopefully.

Tai shook his head "Not yet. But the doctors said it shouldn't be long now, so..."

Joe nodded "Makes sense. Still, I don't think we should all stand here in the hall" he finished, jerking his thumb behind him towards the waiting area.

They all nodded, and as they found themselves seats they saw TK, Ken and Yolei walk through the door. Yolei was the first to pipe up "How is he?"

Matt shrugged "Much the same, honestly. Doctors took him off the strong stuff this morning, should be waking up in the next cougple hours."

TK nodded "Are we allowed to see him?"

Tai, Matt, Sora and Mimi chuckled, making TK frown "What is it?"

Ken looked around the group, realization dawning on him, making him smile, clearly amused "I think maybe we should let him rest for now. Something tells me he's in good hands."

Yolei frowned, then suddenly caught his meaning, grinning widely "I agree with Ken, let's wait for a little bit."

TK cast one more look down the hallway that led to Davis' room, and sighed, moving to take a seat in front of his brother. As they slipped into comfortable conversation, some about Davis and others about life, Tai closed his eyes, thinking back to what had started the thing that led to this mess.

 _One week earlier_

"Seriously Kari" TK said as they walked down the street on the way to school together "When are you just gonna tell him?"

Kari sighed, replying "Soon TK, I promise."

TK shook his head "That's what you said before when I asked. And the time before that. And the time before that. And..."

"Alright, alright! I get it!" Kari cried, exasperated.

TK sighed "Y'know, he isn't gonna stay interested forever. He's still the only one who hasn't figured out our little ploy."

Kari nodded "I know. Hell, even Tai figured it out. Which was weird because I was half expecting him to find Davis and beat his head in. Surprisingly enough he's okay with it though."

TK chuckled, saying "Yeah, was kinda odd. Guess it's because he knows Davis would always treat you right. Still, makes me a little nervous to think how he'll react when he finds out that all our flirting and 'affection' was an over exaggeration to mess with him."

Kari laughed nervously, but the pair froze when they saw said boy standing next to a wall as they walked past a nearby street, his eyes wide. He stood frozen to the spot, having only heard '...think how he'll react when he finds out all our flirting and affection was an over exaggeration to mess with him.' Without giving either of them a chance to talk, Davis turned on his heel and took off towards school. Kari stood there for a moment longer, her mind racing. What hit her hardest, however, was his eyes: betrayal, hurt, sadness, rejection and, worst of all, contempt. Contempt for her. For TK. For their innocent game that had grown out of control. She was snapped out of it when TK shook her shoulder, looking at her sadly and saying "Come on, let's go or we'll be late." Kari nodded, making a mental not to talk to Davis at school.

Her plans were foiled, however, when as soon as she tried to get his attention Davis stood up abruptly and asked to be excused to the nurse's office. After a light scolding for not taking better care of himself, the teacher allowed him to leave, much to Kari's dismay. She next saw him in the hallway, but when she and TK tried to get his attention, Davis merely shoved TK aside hard in the shoulder, earning confused glances from everyone in the hallway. Davis was the star player of the soccer team, and a shoo-in for team captain next season. He was one of the most popular guys in school, and at 5'10", dark chocolate eyes, a seemingly permanent tan and shoulder long crimson hair (that was kept up by his treasured goggles) he had become the topic of conversation for many of the girls at school. None of that mattered too much to Kari though. Well, it did when she heard the sluts gawking at his muscles at soccer games. No, what she cares about was who he was, what he stood for. He was the reason they had survived Kimeramon and Malomyotismon. Without him, they'd all have fallen victim to Malomyotismon's tricks and wouldn't have been able to stop him. It was these things, and also his unwavering courage and incredible value of friendship that made Kari fall for him.

She decided she might have a better chance of waiting for him by the soccer fields. However, she found out from Kenta (Davis' best friend on the team) that Davis hadn't come to practice, and was off somewhere blowing off steam instead. "Did you say something too him or something? I've never seen him so down" Kenta asked with a raised brow.

Kari but her lip "He really looked that down?"

Kenta nodded "Yeah, it was kind of weird. He's always so peppy and happy. Whatever happened it must have been serious for him to skip out on practice. Davis says it's how he stays sane, it's his outlet for all that negative energy he hides."

Kari nodded bleakly, understanding perfectly well how much Davis loved soccer. "I don't know what's up Kenta" she lied "but I'll let you know once I have an idea."

Kenta shrugged "I wouldn't worry too much, he bounces back from everything pretty well."

Kari managed a smile, waving as she left to go find TK and head home. She found said blonde hanging out by the front gate of the school. Spotting her, TK walked towards Kari and before he could even ask she said sadly "I couldn't find him. Kenta said he skipped practice."

TK's eyes went wide "What? But he never skips soccer practice!"

Kari sighed "Oh man, TK. I feel like I messed up big time."

TK frowned, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "It'll be alright Kari. He's Davis, there's absolutely no way he can stay mad at you for long. Or avoid us, for that matter. We'll just have to find the right time to talk to him."

They walked in silence the rest of the way home, saying a quick goodbye before heading their separate ways; TK to the street that led to his complex and Kari to her own complex. Once she had opened the door and walked in, Kari let out a deep sigh, nearly jumping out of her skin when Tai casually walked around the corner and said "That's a deep sigh there little sister, what'd you screw up this time?"

"Tai! Don't _do_ that!" She screamed, trying to get her racing heart to slow down.

Tai chuckled, and replied "Oh relax short stuff."

"Seriously, don't you have better things to do than bug me?" Kari scowled.

"He doesn't, trust me." a voice said from behind the boy.

Kari's face turned into a wide smile "SORA!"

Sora grinned, running over and pulling the girl into a hug "Good to see you, Kari. College has been o lonely without my little sister."

Tai smirked "You mean _my_ little sister Sora."

Sora and Kari stuck out their tongues at him, and Tai laughed, saying to Kari "So anyway, how was school tiny?" The look in his eye, however, gave the girl a chill, like he already knew how school had been.

Kari's expression dropped, and she looked at her brother guiltily, saying "Jun called you didn't she?"

Tai sighed, motioning for her to come into the living room "That she did."

Kari merely nodded, and was guided to the sofa by Sora, who gave the girl a sympathetic look. Tai sat across from her on the coffee table, asking "Davis isn't the type to just skip out on soccer practice Kari, and considering Izzy told me that he all but smacked TK in the hallway and ignored you all day. So, what happened this time?"

Kari bit her lip "He overheard me and TK this morning on the way to school."

Tai furrowed his brow in confusion "What the hell about?"

Kari turned her head away, and said "About how we've been teasing him by trying to make him jealous ever since TK moved back to Odaiba..."

Tai face palmed "Are you serious Kari? You were _still_ going on with that crap?"

Sora frowned "You said you were going to stop that before we even graduated Kari."

Tai sighed, standing up and moving to sit in the nearby chair "Boy oh boy, you really know how to make a mess of stuff, don't you Kari?"

Sora frowned at him "Oh, leave her alone, Tai. It's clearly just a misunderstanding, right Kari?"

Kari nodded "There's no way he heard the entire conversation. If he had...well, it would've ended differently."

Tai and Sora exchanged a knowing smirk, and Tai asked teasingly "Is that right? And just why would that be Kari?"

Her blush answered their question.

* * *

Later that night Kari was on the phone to Yolei, who had called after being told by TK the news on what had happened.

 _"I can't believe he actually overheard you. How jacked up is that?"_

"Ugh, I know. And of _course_ the only thing he hears is that we were going out of our way to make him jealous. Not the part about...well y'know."

 _"The part where you admit that you've liked him for the past three plus years now?"_

"Yeah, that part."

 _"Damn girl, you dun goofed."_

"Tell me about it. I texted him like, a thousand times, and he hasn't responded. The only person who's actually _talked_ to him is Jun."

 _"Whoa. Now those are words I never expected to hear."_

"I know right? I really hope he's just decompressing right now. I'll try talking to him tomorrow."

 _"He is Davis, Kari. I don't think he has the capacity to stay mad at you."_

"Tai seems to think otherwise."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"Tai's under the impression that because we kept our ruse for so long, Davis is going to take it a lot harder than we think."

 _"Honestly Kari? I'm sorta in Davis' corner here."_

"What?"

 _"Not trying to say I don't feel for you girl, just saying that the poor guy's had enough on his plate recently without this drama."_

"Wait, go back. What's been happening with him? We've barely seen him recently!"

 _"...don't tell him I told you. It's funny, of all the people he could have talked to, it was me he called. Listen, I really shouldn't be saying this Kari, but I guess you should know. Davis has been suffering from really bad pain in the muscles in his legs recently. He got hurt during one of his games and tore some muscles in his legs. Unfortunately, him being the guy he is, he didn't say anything to anyone until he collapsed during practice."_

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

 _"Yeah, it's been rough. I mean, you heard about his mom and dad right?"_

"Jun told Matt and Matt told Tai and Tai told me, yeah. Something about them splitting up right?"

 _"That's what happened. He lives in Jun and Matt's apartment now though, his grandparents are paying for the therapy and painkillers for his legs."_

"Wow..."

 _"Please don't tell him I told you, Kari. We're finally on good terms now. No fighting or bickering. I don't want to lose that."_

"I didn't know it meant so much to you, Yolei."

 _"Davis had always been there for us, Kari. When Ken and I were ready to break up, I never expected him to call me to see if I was okay. But he did, and he helped me and Ken figure things out. So I decided then that I was going to make sure that Davis and I became better friends."_

"That's...actually really cool."

 _"Anyway look Kari, please be careful with him. His heart's probably in a thousand pieces right now, don't hurt him any more than he already is, I'm not sure he can keep shoving stuff down anymore."_

"I know Yolei, I know."

 _"Alright well g'night girlie, see you at school."_

"Good night Yol." Kari placed her cell phone on her bedside table, letting out a sigh as she rubbed her eyes. She turned off the light, lying back and closing her eyes. She thought back to Davis, and what had been going on with him, unbeknownst to the others. _"Tomorrow"_ Kari thought _"I'll talk to him tomorrow."_

* * *

"I swear, it's like he's turned into a ghost!" Kenta exclaimed at lunch, exasperated by the lack of Davis' presence.

"I know right? It's Friday for love of the soccer gods!" said Hikaru, another member of the team.

"He hasn't been at practice at all?" TK asked concerned.

Kenta shook his head "Not once. Which could be the whole te...ack!" He was cut off as Hikaru elbowed him hard in the ribs.

TK frowned, and said "This is getting weird now. I mean, he's been skipping class all week, he won't answer our calls, he hasn't come to soccer practice and we can't even get his sister to open the door and let us talk to him"

Kari stayed silent, pursing her lips as she picked at her lunch. To say Davis had been avoiding them would be a gross understatement. No one had seen Davis at all except for Matt and Jun, and Matt was staying close mouthed about it to everyone but Tai. And all Tai had done was to say to leave it alone. Kari sighed as she thought about how screwed up everything had gotten. Yolei nudged her friend in the side "Hey, you holding up okay?"

Kari shook her head "I can't shake this feeling that something's gonna happen, Yol. Something bad."

Yolei shook her head "Nah, you'll see. That hard headed goggle head will come around."

Kari nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath when her D-Terminal beeped. She glanced at the email form Tai and frowned. Yolei looked at her as did TK, and Kari spoke up, saying "It's Tai. He wants us to meet up at Izzy's place after school. Says it's important."

Kenta and Hikaru shared a look, and said "Digital World stuff?"

TK nodded "Yup." Before they could continue, however, the bell rang for them to return to class. Agreeing to meet up at Izzy's as soon as school ended, they all went their separate ways, the bad feeling Kari was having growing in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

They met up after school and rushed over to Izzy's, stopping short when they saw Tai waiting outside for them, Sora glancing between him and the door nervously. "Before you guys go in" Tai said, his arms folded and his gaze downcast "I want you guys to promise me something."

TK frowned "Sure, Tai, anything."

"Look...Davis is inside. I convinced him to come in and help out." Before Kari could bolt through the door Sora stepped in front of it. She placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder "Look Kari, we think it's better if you and TK leave him alone. He's had a rough week."

Kari was about to protest when Tai put a hand on her shoulder and said seriously "I mean it Kari. Leave the poor guy alone for now. He's had a lot to deal with this past week."

Begrudgingly, Kari and TK agreed to leave their friend alone. Satisfied, Tai opened the door and all five went inside. They went into Izzy's living room, and the others turned to greet them. Kari spotted Davis standing against the wall, looking like hell. The bags under his eyes made it look like he hadn't slept at all in days, and he was wearing a brace over his left knee and calf. He deliberately ignored the entrance of her and TK, although he smiled weakly at Yolei when she went over to speak to him. Yolei punched him lightly in the shoulder "Hey you, how ya feelin?"

Davis smiled at her "Better. Body picked a hell of a time to start acting up."

Yolei frowned "Your leg muscles again?"

Davis nodded "Yeah I tripped up and fell down some stairs on my way to school on Monday."

Yolei looked sadly at him "Was this before or after...?"

Davis shook his head "Look, I _really_ don't want to talk about it, Yolei. I need to focus on whatever this meeting is for."

Yolei nodded, patting his shoulder and saying "Well if you need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Alright everyone! Listen up! We've got a big problem in the Digital World. Nothing like Malomyotismon or the Dark Masters, but still a threat" Tai started, getting everyone's attention. "Izzy?"

Izzy nodded, typing something into his laptop and spinning it around, showing them a picture of a SkullMeramon. "This ugly son of a gun, SkullMeramon, has been terrorizing some of the smaller villages around Primary Village, but Elecmon's worried he might attack them next."

Matt picked up where Izzy left off "Which means that all of the digi-eggs are in danger, so Gennai called Tai and I and asked for our help."

"So what's the plan then?" Cody asked from his spot next to Ken on the sofa.

"We'll split into two teams and see if we can't track down the guy. Team one will be Matt, Davis, Ken, Yolei and Joe. Team two will be Myself, Sora, Kari, TK, Cody and Mimi. Izzy will run tactical support from here. We'll meet up with our partners once we get to Primary Village" Tai finished, getting nods of understanding from the rest of the group.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Davis said, earning surprised looks from several people "If the Digital world's in danger, then it's our job to save it. No point in standing around doing nothing here."

Tai grinned, glad that his protégé seemed to be willing to forget what had happened, even if only for a while "Couldn't have said it better myself Davis."

Without another word, they all pulled out their digivices, and Tai yelled "Digi-port, OPEN!"

They arrived in the Digital World and decided not to waste any time. After meeting up with their partners the group split up, Davis' group going one way and Tai's another. It wasn't long before Tai's group found the rampaging SkullMeramon, tearing down trees and setting fire to a nearby forest. "Hey! Cut it out!" Tai yelled, running up behind the behemoth.

"Who the heck're you supposed to be?" SkullMeramon asked as her turned around to face them.

"We're the ones who are gonna stop you!" Tai yelled, pulling out his Digivice. The other did the same, and began to have their partners Digivolve.

 **Agumon warp Digivolve to...WarGreymon!**

 **Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon! Birdramon Digivolve to...Garudamon!**

 **Palmon Digivolve to...Togemon! Togemon Digivolve to...Lillymon!**

 **Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!**

 **Patamon Armor-Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!**

 **Armadillomon Armor-Digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!**

SkullMeramon smirked "Oh please, bring it on!"

"He's just an Ultimate WarGreymon! Keep him busy and let the others take him down!" Tai yelled, moving to a slightly safer location so as not to get caught in the middle.

"You got it Tai! **Terra Force!** " WarGreymon yelled, going in to strike at SkullMeramon. To everyone's great surprise, however, SkullMeramon merely raised its fist, using its chain as a shield to completely block the attack. "What the hell?!" TK yelled, as SkullMeramon tossed WarGreymon away. Their Digivices began to beep, and Izzy's voice came over them "Guys, I have bad news. Somehow SkullMeramon's managed to get his hand on chrome Digizoid, and he's used it to somehow power himself up to the point where he's on par with any Mega!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Cody yelled, feeling a little helpless.

"Well then there's no way around it! TK, Cody we need Shakkoumon!" Tai yelled, as WarGreymon went in for another attack.

"Right Tai! Let's do it Cody!" TK yelled as Garudamon and Lillymon were thrown down to the ground. "You got it TK! Armadillomon, let's rock and roll!" Digmon and Pegasusmon de-digivolved and headed over to start the DNA Digivolution process.

 **Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!**

 **Armadillomon Digivolve to...Ankylomon!**

 **Angemon, Ankylomon DNA Digivolve to...Shakkoumon!**

"Nefertimon, let's try something else too!" Kari yelled as Nefertimon de-degivolved back to Gatomon.

 **Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewoman!**

"Let's do this guys! We need to stall this freak until the others get here!" Tai roared as WarGreymon charged in.

 **"Terra Force!"**

 **"Justice Beam!"**

 **"Celestial Arrow!"**

 **"Wing Blade!"**

 **"Flower Cannon!"**

All of their attacks struck the massive Digimon at once, causing a massive amount smoke to billow out over the area. Tai was about to cheer when a dark voice cut through the air, striking fear into the young people gathered. The evil Digimon chuckled, and said dangerously "Is that really all? Let me show you some _real_ power!"

 **"Blazing Iron Whip!"**

The devastating assault of chrome Digizoid chains slammed into the unsuspecting Digimon, forcing everyone but WarGreymon and Gatomon back to their Rookie forms. "That's impossible!" TK cried, scooping Patamon into his arms.

"Nevertheless, it's what's happening. if he really is as strong as a Mega then right now Tai's our only chance." Cody said, holding Armadillomon close.

"Give it up you weakling!" SkullMeramon said with a smirk, smashing his fist into WarGreymon's back. The force of the blow tossed the Mega level Digimon into a nearby cliff face, and he struggled to get up. "Oh no, WarGreymon!" Tai yelled, fearing his partner's safety.

 **"Metal Wolf Claw!"**

MetalGarurumon leaped over the edge of the cliff, slamming into SkullMeramon and managing to knock the Digimon back, stunned. "Tai! Guys! Are you okay?!" Matt called, running down the side ledge towards the others. Tai sighed in relief when he saw the others, running over to meet them. "We're okay, but this guy is _seriously_ bad news!"

Ken nodded "Izzy told us. Davis, we need to...!"

Davis cut him off, raising his D-3 "Way ahead of you! Veemon! Let's do this!"

Veemon came charging forward, Wormmon hot on his heels as they got ready to DNA Digivolve.

 **Veemon Digivolve to...Exveeemon!**

 **Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon!**

 **Exveemon, Stingmon DNA Digivolve to...Paildramon!**

 **"Desperado Blaster!"**

Paildramon began to engage SkullMeramon, and Tai looked at Matt, saying "Come on, we need to do the same!"

Matt nodded, looking at his partner and saying "You ready MetalGarurumon?" THe massive metal Digimon wolf nodded, and glanced WarGreymon "You ready buddy?" WarGreymon nodded "Oh yeah! Time to get to it!"

 **WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to...Omnimon!**

Davis and Ken shared a look, and nodded, after which Davis yelled "Paildramon! Kick it up a notch!" Paildramon nodded, and let Omnimon take over for a moment.

 **Paildramon Warp Digivolve to...Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon change to Fighter Mode!**

Yolei and Joe ran over to the others while Matt, Tai, Ken and Davis ran to help their partners. "You okay guys?" Yolei asked, Hawkmon trailing behind her.

Joe frowned, Gomamon perched on his head "Is anyone hurt?"

TK shook his head "We're alright, but that SkullMeramon is one seriously tough customer."

Cody nodded "Yeah no kidding, WarGreymon was barely holding his own."

Armadillomon retreated further into Cody's grasp "It's been a long time since we had to face a Digimon this tough."

Patamon nodded from TK's head "Yeah, it's weird how strong he is, I mean he's only an Ultimate!"

Sora shook her head "Never judge a book by its cover I guess."

Yolei spotted Kari, a worried Gatomon at her side, watching intently at Davis as he and Ken dodged a stray chain as it whipped over their heads. Kari bit her lip as Davis fell to a knee, Ken yanking his best friend to his feet, and the sinking feeling in her stomach that she'd had all week increased "He's hurt Yolei, he shouldn't be out there! Why!? Why is he puhing himself so hard?!"

Yolei cast a worried glance at her dear friend and her boyfriend before kneeling down and pulling Kari into a hug "Because he's our leader. Because he's our friend. Because...well because you're in danger, and he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to you."

 **"Positron Laser!"**

 **"Double Shot!"**

Both Digimon were trying as hard as they could to take down the behemoth before them, but out from the smoke he came out unscathed again.

"This is insane!" roared Omnimon

"We can't give up now!" yelled Imperialdramon as they staggered back to their feet. By this time the others had made their way over to the four boys, and Ken handed Davis off to Joe, who helped the younger boy correctly support his injured legs. Kari raced over, and was about to say something when Omnimon and Imerialdramon slammed inot the ground, de-digivolving into Koromon, Tsunomon, Minomon and Veemon. They were all shocked until Tai screamed "GET DOWN!" as SkullMeramon charged up another attack.

 **"Metal Fire Ball!"**

They all ducked, except for Kari, who was frozen in fear _"This is it. I'm gonna die."_

Tai looked on in fear, Matt holding his friend down, as they all screamed "KARI!"

She however, only said one word as she found herself being tackled down, feeling the heat of the attack rush over her, "Davis."

The crimson haired boy had grabbed her at the last second, biting down hard on his lip to keep from screaming out as the flames scorched his back, the bones in his left forearm breaking as the fell down a chunk of the ledge to the ground below. Once the blast had cleared, the rest of the group ran down the side of the ledge and over to Kari and Davis. Kari just stared at Davis as he collapsed next to her, one eye closed in pain. Somehow, Davis managed a smile, and asked "Are you okay Kari?"

Kari teared up, and placed a gentle hand on his face "You hard headed idiot, you could have been killed."

Davis winked at her, grimacing in pain as she gently pulled his head onto her lap "Worth it."

Kari just smiled at him, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead when the other reached them. "Oh my god, Davis!" Tai yelled, sliding down and looking down at his protégé. Joe came runnignn in behind him, already pulling an advanced first aid kit out of his messenger bag. Veemon came bounding up to Davis with Gatomon in tow, tears in his eyes. However, they all froze when they heard SkullMeramon laugh evilly, and say "Just give it up kids. You gave me a good work out, but it's time to end this little game."

What happened next stunned everyone. Davis, breathing heavily and groaning in pain, stammered to his feet, D-3 in hand, and glared at the massive Digimon. "We're the guardians of the Digital World. We never back down. Where there's a will there's a way! You'll never beat us! Let's show him Veemon!"

"You got it Davish!" Veemon yelled, as he charged forward, leaving everyone else in shock. Just then, a magnificent gold light emanated from Davis' D-3, and the Digi-egg of Miracles appeared.

 **Veemon Golden Armor-Digivolve to...Magnamon, the Radiance of Miracles!**

The fight from then on out took a much different turn. Whereas before the attacks of SkullMeramon were dealing more damage than the other Digimon could take, Magnamon's defensive capabilities rendered the Ultimate's powers useless. As they saw Magnamon countering back, Kari suddenly glanced over at Davis, just in time to catch him as he collapsed. After much back and forth, Magnamon managed to punch a hole in SkullMeramon's armor, and yelled "IT'S OVER FOR YOU!"

 **"Shining Gold Solar Storm!"**

The golden beam punched through the hole in SkullMeramon's armor, and before he could say anything else he burst into data. However, there were no cheers of joy as Magnamon de-digivolved into Demiveemon and bounced over to his partner, who was being held tightly by Kari. "Hey Kari?" Davis asked hoarsely.

"Shh, you need to rest." Kari said, trying not to focus on the sight of his charred back and broken arm.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been mad at you, I just..." Davis said, guilt and sadness etched onto his face.

Kari couldn't old back anymore, the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks, as she said "No Davis, please don't. It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm the one who made you feel this way. The truth is Davis...I love you. I do, and I'm so sorry for what happened, I never wanted to hurt you, I..."

Davis silenced her by running the back of his working right hand on her cheek, and saying softly "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that."

Kari laughed through her tears, taking his hand in hers as he closed his eyes. This however, caused her to panic, as Joe made his was over to the "Joe! Something's wrong with Davis!" Joe frowned as he looked over Davis, rubbing his hand over his mouth. "Tai! Matt! We need to get him to a hospital now!" The other two boys nodded, and they took off as carefully as they could, using Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Birdramon to fly back into the human world and from there they took Matt's car to Odaiba General Hospital. Jun had joined them there after her shift at work had ended, a nervous wreck. The doctors stabilized him as quickly as they could, informing Jun and the others that he had suffered from third degree burns and small lacerations on his back and torso, had broken his left arm (a clean break), and had unfortunately put a lot of strain on his already injured calf and thigh muscles. He would, however, make a full recovery with some assistance from his friends and light physical therapy.

 _Odaiba General Hosptial, in the Present_

Kari blinked awake slowly, keeping her fingers interlocked with Davis' as she sat up, gazing fondly at him. She nearly jumped out of her seat, however, when she noticed he was awake, gazing at her like she had been gazing at him. "And I thought I was the tired one" Davis said with a grin.

Kari shot up, pulling the boy into a tight hug, which he gladly returned. "You big dummy" Karis choked out, trying not to cry "Stop being so reckless."

Davis rubbed her back, ssaying softly "Yeah well, it was the least I could do for being such a jerk to you and TK all week."

Kari managed a laugh, pulling away to look Davis in the eyes "Davis, you weren't the jerk. I was. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I..."

Davis shook his head "Don't worry about it. I hope you and TK are happy together."

Kari just raised a brow at him "What? Davis, I'm _not_ with TK. He's like my twin, it'd be too weird if we went out."

Davis frowned "Then why were you guys so hell bent on teasing me?"

Kari sighed, then smiled at him with a light blush on her cheeks "Because it's _you_ I like Davis."

Davis just sat there, in total shock, stuttering "Y-you mean t-that?"

Kari giggled, leaning in and brushing her lips against his, locking them in the moment for what felt like forever. Eventually the need for air became too much and they broke apart, each with a wide grin on their face.

"Wow" Kari gasped out.

"That good?" Davis asked, panting slightly.

"I dunno, let me try again" Kari said, leaning in and once again kissing him. They were broken from their trance, however, when Tai cleared his voice from the doorway. "If you two are _quite_ finished" he began, raising his brow and crossing his arms, "Then we'd like to see how you're doing Davis." THe blushes on both Kari and Davis' faces were enough to make the entire gang burst out laughing.

 **Alright, I'm gonna leave it there for now. Fear not, there shall be a sequel! I hope this turned out okay, I literally wrote most of it while half asleep so I'll try to go over it and correct any errors, so if you have anything to add or whatnot please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK guys, here's part two of my little story! Pretty positive reaction to the first part, so I decided to give this a higher priority for now! I'm going to update Pokémon: Digital Journey within the week and hopefully continue The Dark One soon as well. Anyway enjoy and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

 **Hard-Headed Google Head**

 **Epilogue**

 _Two months after the encounter with SkullMeramon, Matt and Jun's apartment_

"Ugh, why me?" Davis groaned as he stumbled round the living room on crutches.

"Oh don't be such a baby, just a few more times and we're done" Kari encouraged, helping him stay steady by keeping a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Physical therapy sucks" Davis muttered, continuing his trek around the room.

"You're the one who pushed too hard and made bad injuries worse y'know" she said with a giggle.

"Hmph, last I checked I got these injuries saving a damsel in distress" he said with a smirk.

Kari swatted his chest playfully "Still made you injuries worse..." she trailed off, realizing that it was her fault he'd been hurt so badly.

Davis leaned over, nearly losing his balance, and bumped her shoulder "Hey, I never said it wasn't worth it Kari."

Kari smiled warmly at him "Well at least you're back to normal. Going an entire week and some change without your bubbly hard-headed attitude was killer."

Davis shook his head "Never thought I'd hear those words. Alright, one more lap right?"

Kari nodded, putting her hand back on his shoulder as they did the lap. Once he was done, Davis flopped down on the sofa, groaning in exhaustion. Kari joined him, curling into his side, placing her head on his chest and looking up at him "Hey you."

Davis looked back down at her and grinned "Hey gorgeous."

Kari grinned at him "Funny how things turn out, huh?"

Davis laughed "Yeah, no kidding. Man, to think I got so mad about a simple misunderstanding."

Kari shook her head "You had every right to be mad. It wasn't fair, the way I..."

Davis cut her off with a brief kiss, pulling back to smile warmly at her "Don't even worry about it, it's in the past."

Kari bit her lip ass she gazed up at him "You promise? I don't want anything to come between us now that we're together."

Davis pushed some hair out of her face "I promise."

They both grinned, and leaned in for another kiss. They nearly jumped out of their skin when Matt came out of his room, still dressed in his night clothes, casually looking at them and saying "No baby-making on my sofa." He cackled when both teenagers blushed a deep red, glaring at him.

"Are you just now waking up, Matt?" Davis asked, trying to change the subject.

Matt nodded, putting some coffee in the pot by the stove "Yeah, long night. Gig ran on longer than we expected/"

Kari smirked "Oh is that all? You and Jun weren't misbehaving at the after party?"

Matt nearly fell flat on his face, making Kari and Davis burst into laughter. He was about to make a snide comment when there was a knock on the door. Matt sighed as he walked over to unlock the door, opening it and saying "Oh, it's just you Yolei. Come on in, the brats are in the living room."

Yolei shot him a curious look, before shrugging and walking into the apartment, smirking as she saw Kari curled into Davis' side on the sofa, saying slyly "You two look cozy."

Davis blushed a little, scratching the back of his head as Kari just stuck her tongue out at Yolei, making the older girl laugh. "Like you have any room to talk Yolei" Kari said, raising a brow "I mean have you seen yourself with Ken?"

Both girls giggled, and Davis groaned playfully "Talk about being head over heels."

They all broke down into laughter at that, making Matt scowl as he stalked back to his room with his coffee "Keep it down ya schmucks."

Yolei just looked at Kari and Davis curiously, but they merely waved it off with smirks on their faces. Shrugging, Yolei sat down on the chair nearby, saying to them "Anyway, what're you two doing today?"

Kari tapped her chin "Well, nothing I guess. He already did his therapy for today."

Yolei smirked at Davis "More like put through his paces.""

The girls giggled as Davis just crossed his arms, muttering "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Kari smiled fondly at him, placing a kiss on his cheek "Aw, we're just teasing."

Yolei nodded, a smile on her face "Yeah don't worry, you'll get us back when your legs are 100% again."

Davis smiled at them "Thanks. Anyway why the interest Yolei? Got something in mind?"

Yolei nodded excitedly "Actually, Cody came up with the idea. There's a festival on, and he suggested we go check it out together!"

The couple on the couch glanced at each other and nodded "Alright, sounds like fun" Davis said.

Kari nodded "You wanna leave now?"

Yolei nodded, smiling widely at them "Yep! I'll text TK, Tai and Izzy to see if they wanna come."

Davis groaned slightly "Wait, _please_ don't tell me I have to go around in the wheelchair."

Kari smiled at him, kissing the corner of his mouth and saying brightly "You heard the doctors! Two more months of physical therapy and you can kiss that wheelchair goodbye!"

* * *

"This is humiliating" Davis said dejectedly as Kari wheeled him through the crowds, the rest of the gang there as well.

"Wow, this is so cool" Sora said, standing very close to Tai.

TK smirked at them "You know, Davis and Kari are bad enough, but I think it's time _you two_ come clean."

Both Tai and Sora blushed, and Tai muttered "Shut up blondie."

Kari smiled, leaning over and kissing the top of her boyfriend's head "He still looks cuter than any of you though, even in a wheelchair."

Davis blushed slightly, while Tai and TK deflated, leaving Yolei, Sora and Kari to giggle at their benefit. Sighing, Davis looked out at the water in the bay, admiring the beauty of his hometown. Tai noticed it and smiled at his protégé, saying "You alright there buddy?"

Davis turned and nodded smiling at his mentor "Yeah I'm alright Tai."

Tai nodded, but TK glanced down at Davis a little more, studying the boy. The past two months TK and Davis had buried the hatchet not long after the latter had been admitted to the hospital. Spotting a nearby dock, TK moved over to take Davis from Kari, saying "Mind if I cut in here?"

Kari raised a brow at him, but stood aside anyway, patting Davis' shoulder, joking "So long as you don't try and steal my boyfriend, then alright."

TK placed a hand on his chest in mock disappointment "Oh well, worth a shot." That had everyone laughing as TK steered the goggle head towards the dock. They walked on in silence for a bit, before Davis said "It's beautiful. The city I mean."

TK nodded "Yeah, it is."

Davis sighed "I can't believe all that's happened to me TK."

"Yeah, it's been a hell of a past two months."

"More than that, I can't believe that I went from crushing on Kari in elementary school to becoming a hero of the Digital World. Now I'm stuck in a wheelchair because I got reckless."

"No Davis, you got stuck in a wheelchair _because_ you're a hero. _Because_ you're still crushing on Kari. Those aren't bad things man, they make you who you are. The difference? Now Kari's crushing on you back. About damn time too if you ask me."

"Oh yeah? And here I thought you and I were rivals for her heart."

"Ew. She's like my twin, bro. Sure we thought about it, but just because Hope and Light are compatible doesn't mean they're _more_ compatible than Light and Miracles."

"So I guess I was just being a massive pain in the ass huh?"

"It's all good. We didn't exactly help the situation by teasing you so much."

"Maybe so, but letting my jealousy compromise my friendships was childish."

"Wow Davis, that's mature of you. Never thought I'd see this side of you."

"Heh, well only for you TK, but if you do tell anyone I'll have to kill you."

"Hahaha! Well then it'll be our little secret. Seriously though, what's eating at you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap man, something's bugging you. I can see it in your eyes."

"...promise not to tell Kari?"

"On my life."

"This whole thing...I nearly died TK. Almost got myself killed. It scared me, waking up in that hospital with no idea on how I got there. I was about to freak until I saw Kari sitting there, holding my hand. I guess what I'm tryin to say is that it's not just...crushing anymore. When I saw SkullMeramon about to get her I just...I dunno, it was like all the pain in my legs was gone, and all that mattered was keeping her safe."

"Oh boy, I know where this is going."

"Okay, _now_ what do you mean, you blonde sage?"

"Hey now, I'm more the warlock type. Anyway, what I'm saying, you dashing hero you, is that you're in love."

"Well I mean yeah, but..."

"No not the standard teenage definition of love my good man, but the real thing. The stuff that makes your heart ache in your chest. The stuff all those old poets go on about. And it looks like you got it _bad_."

"Wow. I guess I do. Somehow, I'm okay with that."

"Hey now, look at it this way: she's clearly into you too. She hardly left the hospital while you were there, I had to cover for her at school a bunch and take her homework to her."

"...I dunno how I'd have dealt with all this crap without her."

"Well then there you have it! Finally, another Digidestined couple! Because my brother and your sister don't count. And somehow Yolei being the only other one of us in a relationship doesn't sit right with me."

"Hah, I can see that. She's a really good friend though, so I promise you she's totally got the right to PDA."

"...I'm glad you're okay Davis. And that we're finally, honestly, friends."

"Me too, TK. Me too."

They both sat there for a while, enjoying some light conversation as the sun shone over the water, giving the city of Odaiba a gleam that was mesmerizing.

* * *

"So spill Kari, how's Davis doing?" Sora asked as she, Yolei and Kari wandered around.

"Better than I thought he would. He's going stir crazy in that wheelchair though" Kari replied as she looked at some keychains with funny designs on them.

Sora nodded "Yeah I'll bet. Poor guy, will he be able to play soccer again?"

Yolei shook her head "It's not clear yet. The added strain on his already injured muscles was really bad, he's lucky he can walk at all apparently."

Kari sighed "Yeah, but the physical therapy seems to be working."

"At least that's some good news" Sora said, looking up at the sky.

"So anyway, when are you gonna fess up with Tai, Sora?" Yolei asked with a smirk.

Sora blushed, and said quietly "I dunno, I'm just not sure where he and I stand honestly. He's so dense it's ridiculous."

Kari giggled "Sora, you've got to stop waiting on Tai to get a clue and take the first step yourself."

Sora raised a brow "Like you did with Davis? Oh wait, you didn't."

Yolei threw her head back and laughed "Oooh, at was good one Sora."

Kari pouted "At least I'm _with_ Davis, Sora. You're still painfully single."

Yolei tried to suppress a laugh but ended up snorting "Okay kitties, claws away."

Sora sighed "I guess I'm really going to have to do this myself huh?"

Yolei grinned and nodded "Before some evil Digimon shows up to blow stuff up and Tai goes all superhero."

Kari glared at Yolei "Not funny."

Sora and Yolei sweat dropped "Too soon. Got it."

* * *

Tai sighed as he and Matt walked around the festival, chatting idly about life. Tai had managed to drag Matt out of his apartment with the threat of sending Jun to do it instead. "Tai, if you don't tell Sora how you feel about her I swear I'm gonna beat you with Davis' crutches."

Tai groaned "Come on man, I'm working on it. Besides, I'm not even sure she likes me back."

Matt glared at Tai "Dude, she practically hangs all over you whenever the two of you are in the same room together."

Tai shook his head "I haven't noticed."

Matt groaned "That's because you're more dense than a brick."

Tai crossed his arms "Thanks, best buddy."

Matt sighed "Tai, you've been in love with this girl for years now. It's time you step up and take control of your love life before she stops being interested."

Tai sighed as he spotted the girls over by some gift shops, settling his gaze on the girl in question. She looked over and smiled at him, sending him a small wave. _"I guess Matt's right"_ Tai thought _"I'm gonna have to man up."_

* * *

TK and Davis found the others at a pizza parlor nearby, and made their way over. "You two were gone an awful long time" Kari said playfully, scowling at them "Davis if you're cheating on me with TK..."

TK and Davis both made a motion to vomit, glaring at her and saying at the same time "EW."

Everyone laughed at the joke, and they settled back into comfortable conversation about school and life events. After a little while, Tai nudged Sora, motioning to the balcony nearby. Sora nodded, slipping out of the booth and following him out. Kari and Davis spotted them as they snuck away, grinning knowingly at each other and intertwining their fingers under the table.

Out on the balcony Tai and Sora leaned over the railing overlooking the bay in comfortable silence, Tai breaking it by saying "Sora, there's something I need to say. Something I should've said years ago."

Sora bit her lip, catching his eye as she subconsciously held her breath. Tai scratched the back of his head, blushing as he said "I uh, I'm not good at this...you know, being sensitive and...wordy I guess. So the truth is...I lik you Sora. I have for years. And I'm sorry if you don't feel the same, or if this ruins our friendship but I can't pret-!" He was cut off as Sora quickly closed the distance between them and planted her lips on his. She smirked as they broke for air "Y'know, for a guy who claims not to be wordy, you talk _way_ too much."

Tai grinned widely at her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her deeply.

* * *

Everyone smirked at the new couple as they returned to the table, and Davis banged a hand down on it to get everyone's attention. Once they were all looking at him he sat up straighter and cleared his throat "I wanna make a toast. We've all been to hell and back at some point or another, but we're all here. Without you guys" he squeezed Kari's hand meaningfully under the table, making her smile at him "I dunno how I would've made it through the past few months without your support. So, to end my ramble, I'll toast with this: Friends till the end."

Everyone grinned widely at that, and raised their glasses of soda, saying at once "Friends till the end." They once again settled back into comfortable conversation, and Ken leaned over to his best friend, saying "To think, when all this started you, Yolei, Cody, Kari and TK were mostly strangers, and I was an enemy. Now we're the best of friends. And who knows? Maybe some day soon the Digimon'll be able to join us here too."

Davis grinned "You're right. I'm glad I was chosen to be a Digidestined. It's given me the friends I always wanted, and some pretty sweet and heroic memories to boot. Plus..." he trailed off, looking at Kari as she and Yolei chatted excitedly with Sora. Ken nodded, smiling as he gazed lovingly at Yolei. Suddenly Davis said quietly "I'm gonna marry that girl one day Ken. Just you wait and see."

Ken nodded, grinning and saying "I'll be your best man if you be mine, buddy." They grinned at each other, fist bumping to seal the deal.

 _Odaiba, 24 years later..._

"MUSUKO! KISEKI! LET'S GO!" Kari yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She sighed as she checked the time, knowing that if her boys didn't hurry up they'd be late for school. She leaned against the bannister, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Good morning beautiful" Davis yawned as he descended the stairs. Kari smiled brightly at him, leaning up to kiss him briefly before saying "You should go back to bed, honey. You don't have to visit any of the restaurants today right?"

Davis shook his head, wrapping his arms around his wife "Nope, but Vee's not exactly a light snorer, and after you and Gatomon leave he tends to sneak into our room and start snoring up a storm."

Kari giggled "Maybe I'll bribe her into sticking around a little longer, she can always make her way to the school without me, or do something else I guess."

Davis chuckled "Nah, that's alright. Besides it means I get to kiss you goodbye. And yell at our sons. Speaking of which..." he pulled away from her, craning his neck and yelling up the stairs "MUSUKO! KISEKI! GET DOWN HERE NOW OR I WON'T BRING YOU LUNCH TODAY!"

After a very brief silence, the two boys came tumbling down the stairs, their partners hot on their tails. "Anything but that dad!" said Musuko, the splitting image of his father, as his own Demiveemon jumped around anxiously at his feet.

"Yeah, we're sorry!" added his younger brother Kiseki, who looked more like his mother.

Kari and Davis shared a victorious smirk, as Davis sighed in mock irritation "Fine, but I better not find out this happened again, or your ramen intake will drop to just one night a week." That little detail had been Kari's mandate, in order to make sure their sons ate something other than noodles all week every week.

Kari kissed her husband on the cheek as she, the boys, their Digimon and Gatomon left the house, rushing to make it to school on time.

Davis sighed, stretching as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. As he passed the small table in the hallway he paused to pull out a photo album, taking it with him into the kitchen. He smiled as he flipped through the pages, stocked full of photos. it started with pictures of Davis and Kari in school, during the early years of their relationship. The next few were of Davis, after his victorious return to soccer, the year Ken transferred to Odaiba and together they took the national title. Then of graduation, and Kari's admittance into her choice college, Davis choosing to go part time to business school. Tough years to be sure; between school and his noodle cart business Davis and Kari had struggled, but in the end made it work.

Next was Tai and Sora's wedding. Kari as a bridesmaid and Davis as a groomsman. Snippets of Davis' first restaurant opening, and Kari's first day as a teacher. Fast forward to the birth of Tai and Sora's twin children, Ichigo and Taka. Matt and Jun were Ichigo's godparents, while Davis and Kari were Taka's.

Davis paused, looking fondly at pictures of the night he had proposed to Kari. They had been on a group picnic in the Digital World, celebrating the birth of Tai and Sora's children, as well as Matt and Jun's wedding, and the official announcement of Izzy and Mimi's engagement. Ken and Yolei had gotten engaged, but had not set a date. In the middle of the celebrations, Davis got down on one knee and offered Kari the ring he'd spent three years saving up for. She answered yes so quickly everyone thought that she hadn't said it before she'd pounced on Davis.

Fast forward to Ken and Yolei's wedding, Davis as best man and Kari maid of honor. To the birth of Matt and Jun's daughter, Hana. After much begging on Jun's part, Matt had agreed to name Davis the godfather. Then to Ken and Yolei's first child, a daughter named Chishiki. Once again, Davis and Kari were named the godparents.

The next few pages were filled with photos of Davis and Kari's own wedding, which they'd had in the Digital World as well, with Ken as best man and Yolei as maid of honor. Veemon was dressed up in a hilarious little suit, while Gatomon had screamed bloody murder but relented and worn the little white dress Kari had gotten her. It had been the third happiest day of their lives, behind the birth of their two sons.

The next page was a collection of photos that followed Kari's pregnancy with Musuko, and his birth. Then of her pregnancy with Kiseki, and his birth. Ken and Yolei were Musuko's godparents, and Tai and Sora were Kiseki's. After that the album was stock full of family photos; vacations, weekends, first days at school, baby moments and other small things that were special. Davis smiled as he closed the album, draining the rest of his coffee and placing the book back on the table in the hall. He smiled to himself "Yup, gonna need some more pages soon. They're growing up so fast now."

Davis smiled even wider as he thought back to the day his life changed, the day it took him down this path. "And to think" he said to himself "All this started because of a simple misunderstanding."

 **And done! Not as long as the first part I know but this was just a cutesy thing I thought up at work, and decided to jot down and expand on later. Anywho that wraps up that, so if you liked, pleade go ahead and review!**

 **PS: I know I changed the story a bit, but meh. That's what fanfiction is for right? Letting our imaginations run wild!**


End file.
